Screwdrivers are well-known. They function to tighten or loosen screws. The screws are typically provided with a head that includes an engagement contour that a bit or a screwdriver blade engages. Other screws without a head are also well-known that include an engagement contour at one end and are identified as set screws. These known screwdrivers are characterized in that the screws are tightened or also loosened by means of manual torque that is introduced through a handle of the screwdriver. What is possible, in particular, when tightening these screws is to apply the torque with considerable sensitivity. This is critical, in particular, for screws having a small diameter of ≤1.6 mm. It is thus easily possible to avoid unintentionally shearing off the screw. Electrically operated screwdrivers are also well-known. They function to facilitate tightening or loosening screws. Driven screwdrivers are frequently equipped with a torque limiter that serves to limit the torque applied to a screw to a desired value. It has been found that these screwdrivers cannot be adjusted with sufficient sensitivity. On the other hand, conventional screwdrivers that are employed manually are disadvantageous when used for a large number of screwed connections because the use thereof is tiring and time-consuming.